Pennywise Meets Georgie
by CiaraAndHerCrazyAndDeadlyWorld
Summary: A parody of the opening scene from IT. Pennywise, in the role of Georgie, encounters the strange and seemingly innocent Georgie, who takes on the role of the clown.


_**Pennywise Meets Georgie**_

Dressed in face-paint and clothing as white as snow, tufts of hair as orange as the sunset, and with a smile that spoke innocence. Pennywise chased after the S.S. Pennywise, a boat made from thick paper and wax to withstand the stormy weather that rained down upon Derry, Maine.

As Pennywise followed the S.S. Pennywise, which traveled across the waves that were made from the stormy weather, he wasn't wary of the yellow roadblock sign that blocked the path which the S.S. Pennywise floated past. 

**BONK**

Pennywise fell to the side of the road, he rubbed his head in a small ounce of pain. Though the minor headache wasn't his concern, rather the S.S. Pennywise was ready to sail down the storm drain nearby. He climbed up to his feet and dashed after the paper boat.

Unfortunately, the clown wasn't hasty enough as he lets out a loud "NO!".

The boat is swallowed by the dark and seemingly bottomless drain. Pennywise, not caring about the state of his clothes nor the chances of him catching a cold, goes down onto his knees, peering into the darkness of the drain that ate the S.S. Pennywise.

A pair of eyes that looked outside the drain gave Pennywise a startle. The eyes themselves were as blue as the sky that rarely came down upon Derry and had a look of innocence. Looking closer, Pennywise noticed that the eyes came from a child.

"Hiya, Pennywise!" the child squeaked.

Pennywise was confused and creeped him out, what was the child doing in a storm drain, how did he know his name?

The child looked down at the boat that managed to end up in his possession.

"What a cool boat! Would you like it back?"

"U-uh, yes please." the clown responded, still untrusting of the seemingly innocent kid.

The child stared at Pennywise, he let out a large smile.

"You look like a nice clown, I bet you have a lot of friends."

"I-I have no friends..." Pennywise frowned, the child looked at him and gave a look of sympathy.

"W-well we could be friends! My name is Georgie! And your name is Pennywise!" Georgie started. "Georgie, meet Pennywise! Pennywise, meet Georgie!" the child finished, letting out a giggle. The clown let out a chuckle too. 

At a nearby house, an elderly lady looks down at the clown. Concerned that he lost something down the storm drain she prepares to grab her rain-coat, but hearing the clown laughing prevents her from doing so. Her pet feline stares through the wooden railings at Pennywise, her eyes show more concern that that of her owner. 

"I have loads of balloons, would you like one, Pennywise?" Georgie held up a shiny, red balloon.

"I'm not supposed to take stuff from strangers." Pennywise, still not trusting the child, responded.

"But we aren't strangers, we're friends!" Georgie spoke back, disappointment strong in his tone of voice.

Pennywise stared at Georgie, and finally decided to ask a question that was biting his tongue to the point where it would come off.

"What are you doing in the sewer?"

Georgie stared at Pennywise for a short moment before answering.

"My house, and my family and friends were blown away by the storm. I had to hide in the sewers, but there's all sorts of cool stuff down here! Video games, books, movies, toys, loads of chocolate... and..."

"Balloons?" Pennywise guessed.

"BALLOONS! Are those your favorite?" the child said. Pennywise nodded.

"I like balloons too! Cause they pop, pop! Pop, pop! Pop, pop!" Georgie giggled, with Pennywise following.

The two laughed for a moment before Georgie pauses, giving Pennywise an ominous stare and a blank expression. This makes Pennywise lose his trust in Georgie, again. He turns his head, preparing to stand up and head for home.

"I-I think I should get going now..."

Georgie, feeling disappointed, but seemingly understanding lets him go but not before reminding him of something important...

"Oh! Without your boat? You don't wanna lose it, Pennywise!" he holds up the boat, ready for the clown to take from his innocent, small hands.

"Here... _take IT..._ " the child grins, bringing the boat closer to Pennywise.

" _Take it, Pennywise..._ " Georgie repeats.

Pennywise slowly brings his right hand towards the S.S. Georgie, which appeared to be in clean condition and with no signs of damage. As Pennywise prepares to retrieve the boat, Georgie pulls it back, towards himself and away from the clown.

Pennywise reaches in deeper... and deeper...

" _ **AAAAAGGGGGGHHH!**_ " were the horrific sounds that came out of a crying clown, who was lying on the puddle-ridden road. The cat, alerted of the screams, stared in the direction of the clown.

Pennywise dragged himself, sobbing as the stump of his right arm bled out, leaving red-stained water pouring from the stump to the direction of the storm drain.

Georgie, revealing his true colors, devoured Pennywise's right arm. The child showed signs of delight at the taste of fear, before noticing his prey crawling away. Georgie extended his arm out of the sewer and in the direction of the sobbing clown, he aimed for his foot and snatched it.

Pennywise, in horror, yelped as his ankle was grabbed. He felt himself being pulled into the sewer by his only and so-called "friend". He attempted to free himself away using his only remaining arm, to no avail.

 _Pennywise could only scream for help as he was devoured by the same storm drain that ate the S.S. Pennywise..._


End file.
